Desperate, Distant and Drunk
by PunkPoetry
Summary: Rachel and Quinn are both missing each other but they haven't spoken in months until, Quinn sends Rachel a few drunken text messages. Mostly dialogue.


**So I was writing this for Sofia for her birthday and I totally forgot so it's quite late but anyway... It's not great, I just needed to write something different.**

My phone bleeps beside my bed and wakes my up. I think for a second that it might be Finn, he's tried calling twice since we agreed not to talk and I'm seriously thinking about changing my number.

_Hey. You didn't call me. I need you, Rachie. I miss you. _

**Quinn? This is your number, right?**

_Yes, Rach. I really miss you._

**Are you intoxicated? **

_Stop being silly, Rachie. I really need to talk to you. _

**Need? What's wrong? **

_I miss you. _

**Quinn...**

_Rachie..._

**You need to stop drinking. Now.**

_I don't want to._

**Where are you?**

_At a party._

**With who?**

_I don't know, a bunch of people. _

**Do you know any of these 'people'?**

_Not really. There's this girl who invited me and she's really pretty. I think she might like me but there's someone who I like more than her. _

She's got to kidding me or crazy drunk. I don't like the sound of this girl and Quinn is way too fragile in this position, good things don't come out of her being drunk.

''Quinn? Quinn, can you hear me?''

''Rachie! Yay! You finally called me!'' The pure happiness in her voice makes me freeze for just a second. Was she really expecting me to call all this time?

''Listen to me carefully Quinn. Are you listening?'' I try to keep my voice stern but comforting.

''Of course, bunny.'' She can't be that drunk, that she's calling _me _bunny.

''Will you please call a cab and go back to your room to sleep? For me?''

''But Rach...'' She has the cutest moan to her voice that almost sends shivers down my back.

''For me, please Quinn?'' I plead.

''If you're asking like that...I don't have a choice, do I?''

''No and Quinn, honey? Please stay on the phone with me until you get home?''

''I wouldn't do anything else.''

…**.**

Oh, God. What the hell happened last night? Why does my head hurt so much? Oh no, Haley's party. I can't believe I got that drunk. I remember talking to someone...

Rachel.

What have I done? I can't believe I actually did that. I reach for my phone just to see the message I knew I sent. I've ruined everything. She'll never talk to me again. She won't want to see me. My phone vibrates in my hand and I almost throw it against the wall. Wait, I'm over reacting. Rachel is fine with people being gay. I shouldn't worry.

''Quinn? Hello?'' Her voice is soft.

I hesitate,''Rachel. Hi.''

''We need to talk Quinn.''

''I know.''

''I'm getting on the train now.''

''Wait. What?''

''I'll be there soon. Could you pick me up at the station? Or send me your address?''

''I'll pick you up.''

''See you soon, Quinn.''

''See you, Rachel.''

She'll be here in three hours. I'm not ready. So not ready. Not ready. Not at all. I need to clean. No, I need to cook. I should finish painting my wall. I need to get out of bed.

…

I'm dressed, not in my normal clothes but a knitted jumper and a pair of skinny jeans because it's far too cold to wear a dress. I managed to clean the kitchen and my bedroom but it was ridiculous to think I could finish the painting. I decided that I'll take her out for dinner if she stays which I suppose she will if the train takes so long.

Grabbing my coat as I leave, I rush to my car through the snow and drive the eight minutes to the station. I almost can't get out of the car when I get there. I don't know what her reaction is going to be. I really hope that we can still be friends. Most of all though, I really want to see her and not freak out because I really have missed her so much for the passed two months.

''Quinn?''

''Rach. Oh my God! Hi.''

Her arms wrap around me before I have time to take in what appears to be a new look.

''I've missed you.'' The softest of her voice is almost heartbreaking.

''I've missed you too.'' I admit.

The drive back was completely silent. I got a chance to take in her new clothes and hair walking through the station and all I can say is it's definitely a good look for her. I loved the animal jumpers and all but this is much more mature and she seems to have gotten her confidence back from Sophomore year back.

…

''So this is my apartment.''

''I thought you lived in dorms?''

''No, my mum didn't want to get distracted by parties and stuff and I guess I won't have to go home on the holidays so she bought me this.''

''Oh.''

''Yeah. About last night-'' I stop myself, not knowing what to say.

''It's okay.''

I gesture for her to sit on the coach, she does and I sit in the chair opposite. ''No, it's not. That's not how I wanted you to find out or how I wanted to talk after all this time either.''

''Find out what?''

''I- Rachel, I like you, okay? I've liked you for quite awhile actually.''

''How long? Why?''

''The first time I admitted it, I ended up getting drunk at a party and that resulted in me getting pregnant. As to why, it's not really something I can explain; it just is.''

''Quinn, I...I had no idea. I'm sorry.''

''It's not your fault.''

''It is, if I hadn't hide my feelings for this long, none of that would have happened.''

''You? Me? Feelings?''

''Yes, I really like you too Quinn, I have for quite awhile.''

''If you had have told me, Beth wouldn't have been born and I can't imagine that not happening. Have you talked to your mom recently?''

''You're avoiding.''

''Am not.''

''Are to.''

''Not.''

''Are.''

''Not.''

''You are, admit it.'' She has a grin on her face at this point, amused by our childishness.

''Alright, alright.''

''Where do we go from here?''

''Maybe we could go out for dinner?''

''As in a date?''

''Yes, Rachel Berry. Would you go on a date with me?''

''I would very much like to, Quinn Fabray.''


End file.
